Rastros del pasado
by Danimar45
Summary: Despertó cerca de las 2 de la mañana ¿Quién sabe porque?, sentía su garganta seca y a su necesidad del preciado líquido se levantó aun tambaleándose un poco debido a que aún estaba soñoliento.-reescribiendo-
1. Prologo

**¡Hi mina-san!... Senpai…..Aquí el reto** ¬¬ me cuesta escribir algo digno para el público **TwT**

pero igual no sé si queda bien

 **Advertencia:** Por si acaso si alguien es sensible a la mención de sangre o alguna que otra cosa sádica ***que se verá más adelante*** que tomare por inspiración en algún **anime gore** que vi para poner algo de horror.

(No crean que porque la llamo Senpai soy una yandere, lo que soy es bien tsundere n.n )

Contenido **excesivo de drama** y quizás logre hacerle llegar a alguien al kokoro * **estamos en la crisis de ideas D:*** , trato un tema desconocido para mí pero al solo imaginarlo me da jejeje; así que onegai si me equivoco o bueno hay algo mal o fuera de lugar corregir me

 **¡Listo ahora sí!**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Rastros del pasado**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Prologo**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Disclairme: El manga/anime de Fairy Tail es creación del gran Hiro Mashima.**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó cerca de las 2 de la mañana ¿Quién sabe porque?, sentía su garganta seca y a su necesidad del preciado líquido se levantó aun tambaleándose un poco debido a que aún estaba soñoliento; Pensando que la mejor idea era pedir ayuda de su hermano mayor Happy un chico de cabellos azules se dirigió a su cuarto pero al llegar su sorpresa fue evidente pues la cama yacía vacía y solitaria sin su dueño.

Tras los sucesos anteriores se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres Natsu y Lucy, Un joven de cabellos rosas y Una delicada mujer de finos cabellos de oro, al abrir la puerta de la habitación solo se sintió un viento helado y un silencio sepulcral,sin alternativas bajo al primer piso donde se encontró con una escena no muy grata.

Su hermano estaba herido en su brazo izquierdo, había mucha sangre, posteriormente su madre lo sostenía con cuidado y con restos de lágrimas, su padre por su parte hacia lo que podía con el atacante, más este venia armado, sin posibilidades el peli rosa se vio en grandes apuros.

Para un niño de 5 años que apenas y podía reconocer los rostros de sus familiares sintió un gran miedo al ver el arma que poseía el misterioso hombre, no sabía porque estaba ahí, pero sabía cuáles eran sus motivos; con bastante miedo en su cara y la parálisis al observar como el misterioso hombre apunto hacia su padre lo dejo en shock.

Lo último que pudo observar bien fue el cuerpo de su padre tendido en el suelo con su ropa manchada de sangre, las lágrimas al ver tal escena no se hicieron esperar, pero fue entonces que su madre se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Lucy en su determinación por proteger a sus hijos podía hacer lo que fuera más para su hijo mayor Happy, ya era muy tarde se había desangrado y muerto en el proceso, aún así le quedaba sus otros tesoros, tocó con su vientre de manera sutil, las lágrimas fluyeron libremente pero tenía que salvar la vida de su pequeño albino, las lágrimas fluyeron con mayor intensidad por sus mejillas, sabía que iba a morir y no podría ver a su pequeño crecer aún así decidió que le salvaría costara lo que le costara; Con muy poca fuerza corrió hacia el marco de la puerta de la sala arropo entre sus brazos a su pequeño albino y huyo por la parte de atrás de la casa, a esa hora no había ninguna alma en las calles pero aun siendo perseguida por un asesino y a punto de morir tenía que salvar a su pequeño, afortunadamente encontró un callejón y entro en él.

 **-Todo estará bien mi pequeño-** Sonrió la rubia con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos

- **Tan solo tienes que quedarte aquí, sí-** Pronuncio acariciando con suma ternura la pequeña cara de su hijo

Tras decir aquello le escondió detrás de un basurero y con cajas de cartón mas el pequeño podía observar que sucedía a tras ves de un pequeño agujero entre las cajas como el asesino apuñalaba a su madre y lo peor no era eso si no que logro ver su cabellera, tan blanca como la de él lo cual le recordaba a alguien cercano a sus padres.

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

Me ha costado mucho ¿Quién es el asesino? **ewe** , yo que es lo que están pensando pero no responderé, aun no.

Para el siguiente capítulo su publicación será el **15 de agosto** **QwQ** Debo trabajar en mejorar la narración

Perdón por no haber escrito nada para fairy abecedario, el reto me tomo un tiempo más que nada en corregir el borrador y las ideas ;P

 **¿Tomatazos? ¿Criticas? ¿Elogios? ¿Reviews? Bienvenidos sean**

 **Sayonara~**


	2. El comienzo

**¡Hi mina-san!...**

 **nwn bueno aquí la próxima advertencia**

 **Advertencia: em…. ¿orfanatos?...y no sé qué poner….ah! muchos albinos xD**

 **Perdón sé que me pase de la fecha pero explico que paso….nwn**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Rastros del pasado**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Disclairme: El manga/anime de Fairy Tail es creación del gran Hiro Mashima.**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Devastado.**

Eso era lo único que podía sentir había perdido todo en tan solo horas, ahora ni siquiera podía llorar porque tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y le dolía mucho, no podía gritar, mucho menos sollozar….en pocas palabras no podía hablar.

Su pequeño mundo había cambiado drásticamente, pero lo más importante ¿Cómo un niño de 5 años, huérfano y sin familiares cerca lograría sobrevivir?; no tenía ni idea, pero al pasar los días observaba atentamente como algunos mendigos obtenían limosna y comida, así que tomándolos como referencia aprendió a comer de basureros y pedir limosna, utilizaba baños públicos, pero había un problema la ropa le quedaba angosta últimamente.

Tras pasar 3 años con ese estilo de vida, se acostumbró a esta, finalmente se las arreglaba solo pero un día una chica albina se le acerco.

 **-Hola pequeño –** pregunto amablemente la desconocida albina

 **-…-** a lo que el pequeño solo atino a quedarse en silencio

 **-No te preocupes no te are daño, mira mi nombre es Lisanna-**

 **-….-** pero el pequeño ni se inmuto

 **-¿Cuántos años tienes?-**

 **-8-** señalo **con** sus **dedos**

 **-¿Tus padres donde están?-** ante esta pregunta el pequeño agacho su cabeza y señalo al cielo

 **-¿No puedes hablar?-** el pequeño asintió

 **-Te llevare a un lugar muy bonito ven vamos-** Temeroso el pequeño agarro la mano de la chica y le siguió el paso.

Después de una larga caminata llegaron a un lugar donde había muchos niños.

 **-Este pequeño se me hace familiar-** menciono un anciano de poca estatura

 **-Lo encontré vagando por las calles** -Respondió Lisanna

 **-….-**

 **-Que te dijo de sus padres-**

- **Que están muertos-** murmuro con tristeza

 **-Sera posible-** El anciano miro directamente el pequeño y sonrió

 **-Soy Makarov, tu abuelo-** se presentó ante el niño

El pequeño le brillaron los ojos, cómo no lo había reconocido, su padre tenía dos padres :Igneel,su ya fallecido abuelo y Makarov que estaba ante sus ojos

 **-Dime,tus padres son estos-** pregunto Makarov mostrando un par de fotografías

Asintió y señalo al cielo con su mirada triste

 **-Comprendo, y tú hermano-** Pregunto de nuevo ,el niño señalo el cielo

 **-Te llamas ¿Plue?-** El asintió

Makarov sonrió murmuro algunas cosas a Lisanna y ella asintió

 **-Vamos Plue –** Lo llevo a una habitación donde lo revisaron los médicos y después lo baño y alimento, él sonrió esto era un nuevo comienzo

 **"Gracias mama, papá"**

 **"Los quiero, y también a mis hermanitos"**

 **Pensó mirando el cielo desde su nueva habitación.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **¿Tomatazos? ¿Criticas? ¿Elogios? ¿Reviews? Bienvenidos sean**

¡Gomenasai! Sé que no es 15, pero quien puede con la gripe y mi hermana que me obligo a acompañarla hasta las 3 de la mañana D: que ni recuerdo nada jajaja

 **Reviews:**

 **Anonima0801:** Jejejeje Gracias ***sonrojo*** um…de hecho Happy no lo quiero mucho pero debo de admitir que mi parte favorita fue cuando Erza lo manda a volar con la patada que le da **ewe** jajaja que bueno que te gusto nwn y gomen por no subirlo ayer u.u pero no lo abandonare quizás tarde en actualizar pero siempre lo terminare así que en ese sentido puedes estar tranquila y ¡Gracias por tu review!

Realmente llevar 2 historias es muy difícil ***no sé cómo le hacen las demás escritoras que escriben bastante y llevan más de 2 historias, pero ni modo, yo soy novata jejeje *** así que debo decidir cuál de las 2 será a la que le dedique más tiempo y bueno, tengan una buena tarde ***y no me maten***

Antes de que se vayan…hay algo gracioso Word me corrige cosas raras

Makarov : Macaron

Lisanna : Lasaña

 **xD**

 **Sayonara~**


End file.
